With development of the displaying technologies, demands for three-dimensional (3D) display devices, especially for naked eye 3D displaying technologies, are increasing. The naked eye 3D displaying technologies allow users to enjoy 3D images without any external devices (for example, 3D glasses).
Conventional naked eye 3D technology primarily employs the principles of parallax of two eyes to allow a viewer to have 3D visual effects. By adjusting light, the conventional naked eye 3D technology limits left eye of the viewer to receive only left-eye images and right eye of the viewer to receive only right-eye images. A lens-type naked eye 3D displaying is one of the naked eye 3D technologies.
A conventional naked eye 3D display device, having complicated overall structures, needs 4 layers of glass substrates. Therefore, the naked eye 3D display device, having a great thickness, cannot satisfy increasing demand for increasing demands for light and thin display panels. Also, the conventional naked eye 3D display device has complicated manufacturing processes and high costs.